Christmas Atlas Rage
by BebePanda401
Summary: An Xmas one-shot dedicated to DancingQueen21!


Me: Okay, a special Christmas gift one-shot now! To my good friend, JammyQueen5000, or better known to you readers as DancingQueen21! And also to her awesome penguin, PinkGuin! They are both amazing people-er, people and penguin! I am lucky to be aquainted with them!

Squirrel: Ah...

Me: Squirrel, I'm only letting you in this studio because you love that penguin. Don't screw this up. That means no giant peanut laser guns, exploding blankets OR cars turning into custard. Got that?

Squirrel: Okay...he-he...

Me: OR the singing toilets!

Squirrel: DAMN!

Me: Do the disclaimer already, before I take away your drinks bottle as well.

Squirrel: *Mutters* Bebe doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's...

* * *

**_~3r'd Person POV~_**

Carly twitched her eye repeatedly underneath her cold glasses. For in front of the rather stressed out, sixteen year old reporter rookie, was two presents. They were both elegantly wrapped, in a seasonal holly and mistletoe wrapping paper. That wasn't the problem, for she would take free gifts any day. It was part of her natural care-free and oblivious personality.

The problem was, was who they were _from._

That's right. She had gained, unbeknown to her, two secret admirers which frolicked and gazed at her from afar. The feeling of betrayal, hurt and rejection flared up in her mind, as a single thought of a violet eyed D-Wheeler echoed around her mind. She rubbed the back of her head in frustration, as she picked up the presents.

The seasonal but cheap gift tag read: _To Carly, From your Secret Admirer ?_

This brought out the inner frustrations of the hyperactive and young female reporter intern. In her gray steely orbs, what was the point of saying 'from', if the person does not reveal their identity to you? The thought of this particular signing was just empowering the raven haired girl with anger and frustration.

She then remembered she had to be at the Christmas party in less than half an hour, and she STILL hadn't picked out an appropriate dress for the upcoming occasion, more or less even think about some stupid and silly secret admirer business.

"Oh man...what do I do now?" She frolicked to herself, as she paced up and down her apartment repeatedly, wearing down the wood boards underneath the fluffy white carpets which spread around it.

She then heard three frantic knocks on her apartment door. Curious, she went to investigate who could be at her door at this time of the late Christmas evening. If it were carolers again coming to spread the joy of the seasonal and festive holiday by singing notes for all to hear again, she would surely scream some of her festive notes at them.

She slowly opened the door, just to be cautious, to reveal her good friend Aki Izayoi and her rather not so good acquaintance, Mikage Sagari. She sighed, as she allowed them access to come into her small but homely residence so that they could warm up from the bitter coldness from the falling snow outside.

"Carly, we got worried. You always show up early." Aki told her, as she sat down on the brown couch in Carly's small apartment. Mikage muttered something under her breath, but just smiled cheerfully and innocently at the owner of the apartment when she was handed a cup of tea by her, as she did not want to seem rude.

"What are these?" Mikage asked suspiciously, as she wondered over to the table where the presents were placed. Carly rushed over to where she was looking, as a look of horror spread out on her face.

"It's not..." She began, but of no use. The blue haired security officer had an anger fueled aura spread around her like wild flames in the heart, burning hatred for each and every single piece of the innoccent reporter.

"I KNEW it. Your just a floosie! I am so telling Jack!" Mikage announced, as she rushed out the house, a look of pure guilt on Carly's face was now in plain sight. Aki rushed out to Mikage, in an effort to stop the blue haired woman, but to no avail.

She waited, for what horror was to come her way.

* * *

Jack stormed over to the reporters apartment. He paused for a moment, bearing a single glance at an non guilty wall which bestowed itself in front of him, and seemingly mocking him. Words echoed around in his thoughts, taunting him to the core of his deepest heart of his emotions. To him, it didn't bloody matter if it was good or evil. It was there.

So it deserved to be punched.

His fist collided with the brick and plaster, which cut away at the layer of skin surrounding him, protecting him from any internal damage. He sighed heavily, as he rubbed his hand effortlessly, and continued his way toward his location.

He pounded up the steps, preparing himself physically and mentally for the worst. What right did she have? To hurt him in such a way not even new love could heal? It tore him in two.

He then arrived at the place he had been in an effort to storm. He banged on the door roughly, not caring if he awoke the neighbouring lives in that single apartment block. He had a good enough reason, didn't he?

The door cautiously opened, to reveal a very nervous looking raven haired sixteen year old. It appeared she had at long last put some contacts in, for what reason was unknown to her, but he could detect she was highly nervous, and somewhat terrified.

"J-Jack..." She stammered, unable to find any words which would explain the mis-understanding. He barged his way into her residence, not caring at all about his manners for that entire rage filled moment.

"What the bloody hell is going on Carly?" He demanded in a full on firey rage, making Carly tremble in a fit of cowardness and fear even more. He was not violent toward her, but betrayed a rather angry outlook.

"Mikage told me you had aload of guys here. Why the hell would you?" He raged, making Carly look somewhat confused, and raised a single eyebrow at him.

"Me? Have a load of guys here? Is she NUTS?" Carly giggled, making Jack calm down slightly, and eye her suspiciously. He watched her break down in a fit of giggles, as his embarrassment flared up.

"But she told me..." He began, before Carly wiped a single tear from her eye, and apologized for laughing too much.

"All I got were two Christmas presents from some stalker guys, that's all!" She then pointed toward the cause of the problem, causing Jack to blush slightly, as he cleared his throat.

"Well, if that is all, sorry." He apologized, making Carly go giddy in excitement, as she realized what his whole anger act and storming over to her place was even about.

"Oh my god! Jack Atlas was jealous over me! ME! Gheheh!" She jumped up and down like a hyper five year old recieving a cardboard box for their birthday, ignoring the actual gift (boxes FTW!), causing Jack to got a little more redder at her statement.

"Yeah, well...hehe." As he took notice of what plant was dangling up above them, Carly was still giddy with excitment and her thoughts filled with love and compassion, she opened her grey orbs, to see Jack staring at her.

"Jack, what is i-" She was cut off by a pair of lips meeting her lips. Her eyes remained wide open, as he pulled away, smirking.

"Compulsory. I follow tradition."

* * *

Me: Can anyone guess who the gifts were from? Oh, and I don't really hate Mika-Chan! She rules!

Squirrel: *Hearts in eyes*

Me: Oh yeah. WHY THE HELL DID YOU GUYS CROSS BREED!

Squirrel: *Not paing any attention to Bebe whatsoever*

Me: You are such a pain. PinkGuin, you can KEEP him! Merry Christmas you two! Hopefully you like the gift!


End file.
